


The Armored Girl and the Dragon

by zzariyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Metaphors, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo
Summary: A short original fairytale of a girl who dreams of fighting the dragon she heard of in bedtime stories and of earning the wish that it grants to those that can defeat it.Based on a comic I started and never finished in high school.
Kudos: 3





	The Armored Girl and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> This is different.  
> I've been wanting to actually write something original for a while, away from the SHACKLES of my current ongoing work, and when I remembered an old comic I did like 7 years ago while wondering why on earth dragons are so hot in the most inexplicable way, I was like "wow hm okay you know what that fucks so I'll be doing that now." And so I did. In one sitting. In like 2 1/2 hours.  
> And it. Turned out cheesy and kind of not as epic as I imagined it would be in my head but you know what? I'm LEARNING. I'm still figuring out how to NOT be cheesy.  
> And I posted it here cuz honestly why the absolute hell not
> 
> Thanks for at least clicking on this even tho its an original work and if you actually read it, THANK YOU

~~~

Once, there was a girl.

And unlike most fairytales concerning girls, she was neither born in the dirt or with a golden spoon in her mouth. She was as ordinary as they come, given a simple, ordinary life. Nothing for her to complain about, but nothing for her to be proud of either.

One of the things that set her apart from all the other children, however, was her fixation of an old fairy tale. This one, in particular, was told to drowsy children before bed for generations in her town, including her. 

The story in question was of an ancient dragon that slept in its cave in the mountains with its hoard of gold and jewels, as any other dragonkin would. Although, this one not only had the power of fire and flight but also of granting wishes. He proclaimed to the land that if anyone could best him in battle, he would reward their prowess, bravery, and skill with a single wish.

And, in usual fairytale fashion, a dashing knight came, slew the dragon with his sword and wit, and was granted a wish. Of course, the wish was for the knight to be wed to the princess he fancied, and in turn, after it was granted, he eventually became king.

The girl would ask for that story every night, her eyes shining brightly when her mother would describe the epic battle between the knight and dragon and how it ended in the man’s success.

“But it is no fairytale,” her mother would say. “For it is said that the dragon still slumbers in his mountain. Over the hills, across the rivers and through the greenwood, he still awaits for his next contender worthy of their desires to be granted.”

And while the other children grew out of their obsessions of fairytales, the girl could never wipe the stars out of her eyes. She was always thinking of it, dreaming of it, to the point where she found herself throwing herself at the feet of the retired knight in her town, begging to be taught.

The old man took pity on her and trained her. Though, while other heroes may be natural prodigies, having the way of the sword come quickly to them, it was not the case for the girl, despite her passion and drive. She had to work twice as hard, bleed and sweat thrice as much, for many years before she reached even close to the mastery she aspired to achieve, becoming stronger than she thought was possible. And with the old man giving her all he could teach, she clad herself with armor, grabbed her trusty sword, and set out for the hills that bordered the town.

It was a long, tiresome journey, but the fire that kept her going for years continued to fuel her in her trek. Over the hills she went before wading through the marshes. She crossed the rivers before finding endless plains on the other side. She fought through the maze-like forest filled with beasts before finally reaching the legendary mountain she saw every night in her dreams. Quickly, she got to climbing, desperate to get to her destination on the highest cliff of the tallest mountain.

With her awesome strength and determination, she made it to the ledge with the gaping hole that led to the dragon’s cave. As she caught her breath and rested before what was sure to be an extraordinary battle, she looked out in front of her, seeing where she came. From the highest point of the mountain, the landscape stretched before her, showing all the obstacles she crossed and struggles she bested. She smiled, seeing all that she had overcome, before ultimately taking in a deep breath, grabbing her sword, and standing up to enter the dragon’s lair.

And just as the stories said, a massive dragon was curled on top of even larger mounds of gold and countless other treasures that flooded the cave. The dragon’s scales were of ash, its talons like swords, the end of its tail spiked like a morning star. Even while curled in sleep, it still flashed her its horrible fangs and displayed the size of its wings, folded on its back, but still longer than six of her. 

Smoke lifted from its nares while it snored, but it dispelled once the girl took her first step and it opened its ruby of an eye. She took back her step when the dragon lifted its head and looked at her, taking her in.

“Oh, hello there,” it said, its voice deep and booming, but not angry like the girl had predicted.

The girl could only nod in a greeting, too stunned and petrified to properly speak.

The dragon chuckled and stretched. “Have you come to fight?” It asked, blazing eyes focusing on the girl.

Still unable to talk, she nodded again.

The dragon spread its teeth out in what could be described as a sympathetic smile. “If it were not for the sword in your hand and armor on your chest, I wouldn’t dare to ever think as such. You are so unlike the ones that have come before.”

“How is that?” The girl stuttered, finding her voice.

“All that have come before you were brave knights, dashing princes, all searching for glory and power. You are still a child, shaking in your boots. So frightened you can barely speak.”

The girl took her sword, forced her arm to stop trembling, and pointed it at the dragon. “You will see I am just as worthy of glory as they are.”

The dragon’s smile twisted into a snarl, showing the extent of its teeth’s sharpness. “So be it,” the ancient beast bellowed, then let out a roar, coming onto its feet, and was ready to begin.

And thus the battle started.

The dragon’s black throat lit like embers as it readied its fire breath, shooting an inferno from its snout. Swept at the girl with its colossal hands with swords for talons. Snapped at her with its thick tail, swinging the spikes that could easily pierce flesh. 

But the girl would dodge to the best of her ability, using the mounds of gold and her lack of height to her advantage. Dashing, leaping, rolling, out of the way to gain an opening for her sword to slash and hack. To use everything the old man had taught her in battle.

Sometimes she did fail. Sometimes she was pierced, scorched, grabbed and thrown, but she refused she give in. She went on fighting, giving absolutely everything she had to give the dragon hell. Fueled by the fire in her heart.

Of course, the dragon was not unscathed either. She succeeded more than failed in hacking its scales and slashing at its flesh. Her cunning and determination was putting her on top. She had bested the beast as old as time so much so that it began to slow. Its movements became sloppy, giving her the opening for her final blows.

And so, as she had dreamed for years, the dragon fell, crashing into the piles of its own treasure, blood seeping from its body and its mouth as the faint glow of its throat softened and went away. The smile from before crept on its face, even as red coated its teeth.

“As you say,” it said. “You are certainly as worthy of glory as all the others before you.”

The girl sheathed her sword and walked to the dragon so they were face to face. “And I’ve had to work twice as hard.”

“I believe you.” The dragon slightly hissed in pain, but then went on to ask, “Now, you haven’t only come here for glory, have you? What wish shall I bestow upon you?”

The girl took in a hearty breath, and said, “I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

The dragon blinked at her before bursting out in laughter, forgetting of its injuries. “Are you sure that is your wish? I have heard none like it.”

“As sure as anything. As sure as I was before making this journey to you. Before taking upon the sword.”

It studied her for a moment. “Girl, fear is as natural as life itself. As natural as the trees, as the wind, the sea. It keeps all living things out of trouble, keeps them alive. To wish for a life without fear is to wish for death. If you were able to battle fear, find enough bravery, to cross the land to fight something as ancient as tremendous as I, then why would you waste your breath on a wish such as that?”

“You do not understand,” the girl snapped, her voice echoing in the cave. “I know of all that. But it is not so simple. It is not the natural fear you speak of. While fear is a warning voice to most, it is shackles for me. Every day, no, every task is a battle. A war, perhaps. The same fear that grips a warrior alone on the battlefield with a hundred enemies is the same fear that grips me whenever I open the front door. Every word that comes from my mouth had to be fought for. Every step. Every breath. Even while I was born into a happy, ordinary life, I cannot enjoy a shred of it. You are the only beast I’ve ever fought that was real.”

“You truly are unlike all that have come before,” The dragon said, considering her. “However, doesn’t that only make you braver than everyone? So veteran to combating fear? That should be something to be proud of.”

“I shouldn’t have to be brave simply to live,” she replied. “No one else has to.”

The dragon hummed, understanding. “I see. You were so willing to strip yourself of this fear that you took upon the way of the sword, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then not only are you as worthy, but even more worthy than the knights, princes, and kings before you. I will grant you your wish.”

The stars that were in the eyes of the girl when she was a small child, listening to the old fairytale of the dragon laying before her, shone once more.

“But know this. I am able to take away your shackles, but not your demons. This way, you can smite them whenever you hear their whispers rather than being prey to them. And from what I have seen, you will have no trouble doing so.”

The girl kneeled on one knee and bowed to the dragon, tears of joy dripping from her eyes. She thanked the creature, expressing her eternal gratitude, up until it raised one of its hands to gently touch her heart with the end of one of its sword-like talons.

And after a surge of what must have been magic, her wish was granted. An incredible weight was lifted from her body and left relief and lightness in its place; unlike anything the girl had ever felt before. She felt renewed. 

Filled with excitement and happiness, she thanked the dragon once more and left to return home, the dragon’s last present to her a pleasant smile as she left.

So, she climbed down the mountain, weaved through the woods, traversed the endless plains, crossed the rivers, and strode over the hills back to her home, where she belonged, and where she saw hope that hadn’t been there before.

The old man that taught her congratulated her on her success, then told her that it could easily get her on the king’s ranks of the most highly regarded knights. She said no, even when he insisted he would help her. All she went there for was to tell him the story of the battle and to return the sword he had given her a long time ago.

Weary, she returned home to her mother as the same person but new, and started her life over again. And without the shackles, without the constant battles, she could have the ordinary life she was given, but couldn’t ever fully grasp. 

And so, because of bravery, determination, and strive for normality, the girl found herself worthy to live happily ever after.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> you see, it's a metaphor-


End file.
